camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The Quest to find the truth
Questers #Goergia Went (Leader), Daughter of Isis #Jessica, Daughter of Pakhet #Tyler Luke Stone, Son of Anubis #Celene, Daughter of Apophis #Roxanne Kane, Daughter of Seshat #Thalia Hale, Daughter of Ra Proficey Six children of gods must find the missing. Who is hidden and far away from the blessing. But two shall be taken by the evil. Romance will bloom in a land of medieval. The goddess shall be found but heed her words with concern. Or one of the taken will never return. Overview Okay, the six demigods would first head to New york to get suppices and stay for the night, thier Thalia and Celene start having a agrument about random stuff. When evreyone got thier sleep, Jessica and Celene go missing, making the group think that Celene took Jessica. They split up, Goergia goes with Thalia to find Isis, whiel Roxanne goes with Tyler to find the two girls. One night when Roxanne and Tyler are Camping the two have thier first kiss. Whiel Thalia and Goergia try to find Isis. Two hours Roxanne and Tyler come back with Jessica. They say that Celene has gone missing. Roxanne and Tyler hold hands and Isis comes to them and congratulates them on finding her but she notice that there are only five not six. Isis asks Goergia why that is but Goergia said that Celene went missing. Jessica adds that Apophis has got her bringing concern to them all. Isis gives each of them a neckless of a diffrent power and handed an extra one to Jessica telling her to give it to Celene when they would have found her. Quest ---- Goergia is waiting for the others by a group of trees with Roxanne and Celene Jessica arrives with Thalia "Sorry were late we didn't know it would be over here" ---- Tyler runs up "Thalia, Jessica, what was the plan leave me behind" ---- Thalia laughs "Yes Tyler, that was the plan, wait why are there six here?" ---- Goergia replided saying "Because, my mum told me to bring six and everyone here, even Celene will be needed" ---- Celene, who was been quite starts talking "Hey, this was not my idea" ---- Roxanne, who looked tried said "Celene, we all have to go, but Camp would be almost empty easy for Apophis dad to attack" ---- Thalia got hate in her eyes but held it back "True and Apophis was whos dad, Oh ah, Celene's dad ---- "Oo, you want a battel come on then, or are you scard," Celene thretend ---- "You two break it up, we need to go to New York, that was the best link I got" Goergia said ---- "Goergia, can you tell the six of ous the proficey" Roxanne and Jessica said at the same time ---- "Okay, Six children of gods must find the missing. Who is hidden and far away from the blessing. But two shall be taken by the evil. Romance will bloom in a land of medieval. The goddess shall be found but heed her words with concern. Or one of the taken will never return. " Goergia said ---- "Nice,NOT!" Tyler Shouted Roxanne steps in the convisation "Look if it's about the proficey go to Daria otherwise go with it" ---- "You guys, we should head to New York, Who here has a drivers licance?" Celene said Roxanne, Goergia and Jessica put thier hands up Thalia speaks to Tyler "You don't?" ---- "I do have one but I lost my memory so I don't remember how to drive" Tyler replices ---- "Good plan" Thalia replices ---- "You guys, now is a great time, Roxanne, you will drive first, then Jessica, than me" Goergia said ---- "Okay everyone get in I'm driving" Roxanne said ---- "Please tell me your better then Set? He was insane," Celene asked ---- "Don't worry," Roxanne answerd Evreyone got in and Roxanne started the engein and started driving, dangersly. ---- "Your right your not likes Set driving, your worse!!!" Celene complained ---- "You know I could just leave you here" Roxanne said ---- "Great idea I've got another way to New York" Celene replided ---- "That is a worse idea, and Roxanne I'll drive and don't worry I have seen Set driving and yes it was Insane" Jessica said Roxanne stops and switches spots with Jessica who starts the car and in half an hour they were thier ---- "Thalia, why am I getting the urge to kill you?" Celene asked ---- "Your just a total loser" Thalia says ---- "You two break it up we're at the hotel" Tyler said ---- "Okay sleeping arangments" Jessica says and looks at Goergia followed by the other four ---- "Okay, I'll be with Thalia, Roxanne will be with Tyler, and Jessica will be with Celene" Goergia says and evreyone goes to thier room During whiel evreyone is asleep, Jessica and Celene are kipneped, the next morning ---- "Did evreyone get a good sleep" Goergia asks Thalia, Roxanne and Tyler noded ---- "Hey where are Jessica and Celene?" Tyler asks Everyone shrugs, then goes into thier room ---- "Hello, Jessica, Celene, where are you?" Goergia asks Roxanne uses her powers to see what happend and sees that the two were taken by Apophis ---- "Bad news, the two were taken by Apophis,"Roxanne tells the group ---- "We know this would happen, the proficey said that two shall be taken by the evil" Thalia tells them ---- "It also said that one will never return remember" Roxanne adds ---- "And hopefully it's Celene" Thalia says hopefully ---- "Thalia, you remember her brothers Chaos exposhen, it would be worse and when he finds out you wanted that to happen he would kill you throw the Chaos like he did last time but Celene saved ous and you won't be that lucky, Thalia," Tyler says ---- "Look we better split up, Roxanne and Tyler go find those girls, me and Thalia will go find my mum" Goergia said The four spilited up and left the hotel ---- Finding the Kippneped girls: ---- "Tyler, do you remember Jessica's face after she came back from her Cabin, what do you think happend?" Roxanne asked him ---- "I think Alyssa and Alexes were really kippneped whiel he was a divertion" Tyler anwserd ---- "I still can't get it out of my head, wait Celene had a huge temper and she said she couldn't find Jett anywhere in Camp, mabey Apophis took him to? but that means-" Roxanne said and was interrapted by Tyler ---- "He has both twins, and Alexis, Jessica and Alyssa, but why?" Tyler interupted ---- "Because, the twins would get Thoth mad, Jessica and Alyssa would get us and Pakhet mad and Alexis would get Ma'at mad, he plans to get the gods using us as bait," Roxanne anwserd ---- "Your correct Roxanne, but why let us go?" Jessica asked them, who had appered out of no where with Alexis and Alyssa ---- "You're okay, but where is Celene?" Tyler asked ---- "I wish I knew but he does have both of the twins in the Duat, and most likely in the twelf house on the river night," Alexis says ---- "Look we got very littel time, wait where does this place look fimiler from, great, Alyssa do you remember this place?" Jessica asks ---- "No, why?" Alyssa asks ---- "This twon is where you were born, that's why," Jessica replices ---- "It's where it was said Camelot was, see there is the place," Roxanne notices ---- "No, this is Camelot," Jessica says ---- "How is that posible, Camelot is a myth," Tyler says ---- "Tyler, this is Camelot, I can see it" Roxanne says ---- "Look we better set up camp here," Jessica says ---- "We better get back to Camp Giza," Alexis says and then takes Alyssa with her and leaves ---- "Jessica, was this the place also where you were wounded as well?" Roxanne asks ---- "If I tell evreything to Alyssa, she will be in bigger danger, Apophis will defantly try to kill her, I can't let that happen to her, she never deserved all these people trying to kill her," Jessica says then starts crying but her apperance changes to a women with cruly hair and wearing a red dress ---- "Uhh, Jessica you looked like, no it couldn't be," Roxanne says after Tyler had already fallen asleep ---- "Not again, I'm going to sleep," Jessica says and heads into her tent ---- "Tyler, I know your awake, get up," Roxanne says Tyler gets up and sits next to Roxanne, "Hello Roxanne, I was thinking," ---- "Like how much Jessica looks like Guinevere from the stories," Roxanne says unaware that Jessica was listing in, ---- Tyler shrugs "Mabey she is, making Alyssa-" he gasps ---- "-The air to the trone of Camelot, I doubt it with my life, it's just to much to know, or even belive" Roxanne says ---- "Um, Roxanne, you remember that line from the proficy, Romance will bloom in a land of medieval.?" Tyler asks ---- "Of coures, we're in a land of medieval time, aren't we" Roxanne says Tyler leans over to kiss her and Roxanne kissis him ---- "See, we are in a land of medeval, we're in Camelot," Roxanne says ---- Mean whiel on the mission to find the goddess Isis: ---- "Ugg, we must have walked all over New York, my legs are killing me," Thalia complaines ---- "Look, my mum must be there and the ceremony starts in less then a hour" Goergia says and runs with Thalia to the building ---- "We're here but she is at the top," Goergia says ---- "Goergia, remember that Isis did send my father into the heavens, so remiend me why am I doing this," Thalia complains (again) ---- "Because, the blessing or the ceremony means the start of the demon days, which can mean a bad sign," Goergia awnsers and runs with Thalia to the top to find that Jessica, Tyler and Roxanne were already there ---- "Hey guys, where's Celene?" Goergia asks them ---- "Goergia, next quest, we are going to a Libary first, look" Jessica says then holds up a book called ' Isis' Words ' ---- "Guinevere, lose the tempere," Roxanne says ---- "Uh, Roxanne her name is Jessica," Thalia says Jessica sighs, then give Roxanne a very angry look "Yes and No, just look," changes her apperance to the women seen at the Camp fire ---- "How is it posible Camelot was never real, only a myth" Thalia says ---- "Eygption Mytholigy is also only meant to be a myth Thalia, it is posible like evreything is" Jessica says ---- "Yes it is, but I must be the most confussed person here, what is it that is specil about this book?" Goergia asks then holds it up ---- "It's called Isis words and the proficy told ous to heed her words with due consern or one of us would never return, Goergia one of the chapters is called 'heed her words' and that says what power the twins have together" Jessica awnsers ---- "Thalia, I will personly make sure that someone would lend you there brains on quests" Roxanne says and everyone starts laughing ---- "You five derserve your reward, here you go," Isis says and gives each one a neckless and gives Jessica Celene's one "Give it to her when she comes back, if she does came back" ---- "Thank you Mrs. Optimistic, that all gives ous a boost that she will come back," Thalia says with an angry tone ---- "A daughter of Ra I can feel pure hatered" Isis says ---- "Thank you again Captain Obvious" Thalia says ---- "You two break it up it's time we get to Camp" Jessica says All of them leave and Jessica drives them back to Camp, clearly scard about the others knowing ways she ties in with history, ---- "You guys, promise me you won't mention who I am at all and you never, ever, tell Alyssa, at all, deal?" Jessica says who has already turned back to normal ---- "Deal," All four of the others say at the same time ---- "Okay, cause we are back at Camp Giza," Jessica says and gets out of the car and sees Sylvia waiting for them ---- "Welcome back, hey where's Celene? first I can't find Jett now Celene is missing to" ---- "You said it Sylvia, Apophis has got both of the twins" Roxanne says ---- "Well who wants to explain to Thoth what happend and most likely gets killed" Sylvia says ---- "Explain what?" Thoth asks ---- "Jessica, go" Thalia says Jessica sighs "Apophis has got both of the twins because someone here didn't bother going to the libary before we would do this quest" ---- Goergia puts on an angry face, "Wha, how was I supposed to know that we needed to go there" ---- Thoth sighs "Jessica, you know what Apophis would do to them, like he plans to do with you and your sisters, but why let you go?" gasps "Jessica, if Apophis is crazy, which he is, he could use you as bait for Alyssa, that girl has royal blood of a lost kingdom, like you know, which is nesasary for a powerful spell" ---- "He wouldn't, it would upset the balance," Jessica said ---- "He is the god of Chaos" Thoth says ---- "True but that can't happen, evreything, even Chaos would be destroyed" Jessica says ---- "Yes but Apophis is stuiped but I must leave the ceremony begins in two minutes" Thothsays and dissapers Jessica walks of later ---- "I didn't get a single word he just said, did any of you?" Sylvia asks All of them shock thier heads and walked of ---- The End of 'The Quest to find the truth' ----